


not the art of the possible

by jadelennox



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Apocalypse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's not fair,</i> I didn't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not the art of the possible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This, And Only This, We Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102816) by [binz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binz/pseuds/binz), [shiplizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/pseuds/shiplizard). 



> "Not Even Silence in Chicago" got stuck in my head with its balance of pragmatism and emotion. This is what I got from that. A sad little post-apocalyptic victory for pragmatism.
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

"I had nine different contingency plans to break your contract with the Winter Court, did I ever tell you that?"

I was leaning back against John's chest, absently counting _this little piggy_ out on his fingers. The skin on the back of his hands was softer, more translucent than on my last visit.

"Three of them could work even now," he continued. "One of them would allow us to stay allies with Mab."

I turned, touched lips to the soft lines at the corner of his eye. "Humanity needs the Winter Knight,” I said. _It's not fair,_ I didn't say.


End file.
